peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Maida Vale: Live Sessions
From the mid-1990s, Peel's shows came to feature increasing amounts of live session material from the BBC's Maida Vale studios, alongside the regular sessions recorded at the same facility. Other live music on his shows included sessions from Peel Acres, as well performances from various festivals and Sound City events. Initially, tracks performed live by artists at Maida Vale were sent down the line to Peel at Radio One for immediate broadcast on his show. The DJ had used a similar system at the BBC Manchester studios when he sat in for Mark Radcliffe in spring 1996. playing their live Peel session at BBC Maida Vale Studio 4, 05 March 2003.]] By the early 2000s, Peel was regularly presenting shows from a booth at Maida Vale, generally on Wednesdays, with artists booked for live sets in front of invited studio audiences and tickets for such events often offered as competition prizes. The 60 Foot Dolls were the live session guests for Peel's first show from the facility, on 21 April 1998. As well as regular live sessions, Maida Vale was also used for special live events such as Peel's 60th birthday celebrations, unique performances during Christmas season, lineups of UK finalists from the DMC World DJ Championship, and multi-artist label nights. The grime night special of 26 May 2004 is still seen as a pioneering event. The use of Maida Vale for live sessions became less common after Peel's show start time was moved back to 11pm in July 2004, with the later slot causing logistical problems, leading to the use of "as live" performances recorded earlier in the day. 1996 *21 April 1996: Gorky's Zygotic Mynci (one session track down line from Maida Vale) *04 August 1996: Bluetones (full session live down line Maida Vale) 1997 *25 January 1997: Orb (full session down line from Maida Vale) *18 February 1997: Coldcut (full session down line from Maida Vale) *27 February 1997: Carl Cox (full session down line from Maida Vale) *21 August 1997: Pavement (full session down line from Maida Vale) *16 September 1997: Echo & The Bunnymen (full session down line from Maida Vale) *24 September 1997: Stereolab (full session down line from Maida Vale) *16 October 1997: Eat Static (full session down line from Maida Vale) *25 November 1997: Sound Of Joy (one session track down line from Maida Vale) *18 December 1997: Coldcut (full session down line from Maida Vale) *23 December 1997: Pavement (repeat of 21 August 1997 session) 1998 *05 March 1998: Finitribe (full session down line from Maida Vale) *24 March 1998: Super Furry Animals (one session track down line from Maida Vale) *07 April 1998: Six By Seven: (two session tracks down line from Maida Vale) *21 April 1998: 60 Foot Dolls (Peel's first show live at Maida Vale) *28 April 1998: Dawn Of The Replicants, Leopards (two tracks each down line from Maida Vale) *05 May 1998: Solex (one session track down line from Maida Vale) *12 May 1998: Magoo (one session track down line from Maida Vale) *02 June 1998: Topper (one session track down line from Maida Vale) *11 June 1998: Dustball (one session track down line from Maida Vale) *16 June 1998: Boards Of Canada (one session track down line from Maida Vale) *23 June 1998: Melys (with London Welsh Male Voice Choir) *14 July 1998: Hoffman (one session track down line from Maida Vale) *21 July 1998: Gorky's Zygotic Mynci (one session track down line from Maida Vale) *28 July 1998: El Hombre Trajeado (one session track down line from Maida Vale) *23 September 1998: PJ Harvey (live set, two tracks were already played on the Evening Session) *29 September 1998: Si Begg (billed as Buckfunk 3000) (live DJ set) *08 October 1998: Pacou, Neil Landstrumm & Toba Schmidt, Surgeon, Regis (live DJ sets marking 100 releases on Tresor label) 1999 *26 January 1999: Scratch Perverts (live DJ set from Maida Vale) *07 July 1999: Ha-Lo (live DJ set from Maida Vale) *31 August 1999: Scratch Perverts, Gene, Dave Angel, Pavement (6-hour special from Maida Vale to mark Peel's 60th birthday the previous day) *01 September 1999: Bonnie Prince Billy, Panacea (live sets from Peel's 60th birthday event) *02 September 1999: Cinerama, Dave Clarke (live sets from Peel's 60th birthday event) *21 September 1999: Melt-Banana *24 November 1999: L'augmentation, Woodbine *08 December 1999: Marine Research, Gene, Broken Dog, Hefner, High Fidelity (Christmas carols special) 2000 *15 February 2000: Element, Speeder (Creeping Bent 5th birthday) *08 March 2000: Luke Slater *26 April 2000: Richie Hawtin *14 June 2000: Cinerama *19 July 2000: Yo 1, Woody, DJ Tigerstyle, Mr Thing, Plus One, Madcut (DMC World DJ Championship UK finalists) *16 August 2000: And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead *23 August 2000: Hefner *30 August 2000: Melt-Banana (repeat) *13 September 2000: Neko Case *20 September 2000: Solex *01 November 2000: Man Or Astroman? *07 November 2000: Richie Hawtin & John Acquaviva *08 November 2000: Low *06 December 2000: Dave Clarke *19 December 2000: Billy Bragg, J Mascis & The Fog, Hefner, David Gedge, Gary Numan, Mansun (live performances for 25 years of Festive Fifty special) 2001 *07 February 2001: Gary Numan *22 February 2001: Neko Case (repeat) *04 April 2001: DJ Bone *16 May 2001: Melys, Seedling *23 May 2001 Stakka & Skynet *06 June 2001: Ash *25 July 2001: White Stripes *08 August 2001: Theory, Skully, Primetime, Woody, Plus One (DMC World DJ Championship UK finalists) *29 August 2001: Lift To Experience *19 September 2001: Gene *25 September 2001: Bearsuit, Loves *03 October 2001: Melt-Banana *09 October 2001: White Stripes (repeat) *10 October 2001: Lab 4 *17 October 2001: Mogwai *14 November 2001: SI Futures (aka Si Begg) *22 November 2001: Von Bondies *27 November 2001: Dirtbombs (down line from Maida Vale) *19 December 2001: Tystion, Llwybr Llaethog 2002 *09 January 2002: Cinerama *16 January 2002: Dreadzone *30 January 2002: AM 60, Dustball (Shifty Disco 5th birthday party) *13 February 2002: Clinic *27 February 2002: Degrassi, ballboy *06 March 2002: Bays *10 April 2002: Ikara Colt *17 April 2002: Cornershop *01 May 2002: Come-Ons, Datsuns *15 May 2002: Herman Dune *22 May 2002: Jeff Mills *05 June 2002: Oxes *06 June 2002: Jeff Mills (repeat) *17 July 2002: Boom Bip & Dose One, cLOUDDEAD *31 July 2002: Jeffrey Lewis *07 August 2002: Saloon, Dressy Bessy (Track and Field label night) *14 August 2002: Eon *09 October 2002: Rupture *06 November 2002: Soledad Brothers *11 December 2002: Hirameka Hi Fi, Cove, Stanton, Reynolds, Billy Mahonie (artists all play 10-minute sets, having previously appeared on The Twominutemen 2x7” compilation series on the Jonson Family label with tracks limited to 2 minutes) *18 December 2002: Belle & Sebastian (Christmas special) 2003 *01 January 2003: Datsuns *08 January 2003: Ladytron (recorded “as live” at Maida Vale, 2002-12-04) *22 January 2003: Immortal Lee County Killers *26 February 2003: Jeff Mills *05 March 2003: Exiles, Dawn Parade *26 March 2003: Jeans Team, Tarwater (Kitty-Yo label night) *09 April 2003: Hellacopters *21 May 2003: Mogwai *23 July 2003: Bilge Pump, Charlottefield, Joeyfat, I'm Being Good, Twinkle (similar to 11 December 2002, all artists all play 10-minute sets, having previously appeared on The Twominutemen 2x7” compilation series on the Jonson Family label with tracks limited to 2 minutes) *10 September 2003: DJ Blakey, DJ Tiger Style, DJ 2 Tall, DJ Daredevil, DJ Quest (DMC World DJ Championship, UK finalists) *08 October 2003: T. Raumschmiere *12 November 2003: The Bug vs. Soundmurderer *19 November 2003: Vaults *10 December 2003: Underworld *17 December 2003: Christ, Schneider TM 2004 *21 January 2004: Jeff Mills (repeat) *04 February 2004: Dave Clarke *10 March 2004: Richie Hawtin *31 March 2004: Erase Errata, Lightning Bolt *07 April 2004: Bays *14 April 2004: Jawbone *19 May 2004: Morrissey (2 tracks live from Maida Vale, shared session with Zane Lowe show) *26 May 2004: DJ Eastwood & Friends (with DJ Krafty and MCs G Double E, Purple, I.Q and I.E) (grime night special) *07 July 2004: Magic Band *28 July 2004: Orbital ("as live") *29 July 2004: Jeff Mills (repeat) *15 September 2004: Jeff Mills (as live) *16 September 2004: Laurant Garnier (recorded previous night with Jeff Mills) *22 September 2004: Little Killers, Hunches (as live) *06 October 2004: Super Furry Animals (as live) *13 October 2004: Phillip Roebuck (as live) Category: Sessions Category: Lists